Federal Regulations require that accessible areas within the swing radius of the rear of the rotating superstructure of the upper crane body shall be barricaded in such a manner as to prevent an employee from being struck or crushed by the crane. These regulations are specifically referenced in Title 29 CFR 1915.(d), OSHA standards for shipyard employment; Title 29 CFR 1917.45(h)(1)(2), OSHA standards for marine terminals; Title 29 CFR 1918.55 and 1918.(a)(d), OSHA standards for longshoring; and Title 29 CFR 1926.550(a)(9), OSHA standards for the construction industry.
These regulations pose several distinct compliance problems for an employer. On a mobile crane, such as those used in construction, their position is not always static, in some instances it will travel or move even during the operation of hoisting. It most certainly moves from one area of a construction project to another quite frequently to perform its main objective of hoisting material to its proper location. This makes the use of stationary barricade systems, which are set up around the perimeter of the crane on the ground, ineffective as well as cost prohibitive. Previous designs of protection attempt to affix a permanent apparatus to the crane undercarriage and or upper crane body, which extend outward past the swing radius. These methods require specific construction and attachment details, for each type of apparatus, which would be different for each specific crane model or make. This would require large expenditures in design, construction, and installation for each make of crane protected. To further this problem many times cranes are rented or leased from a third party and the leasee is prohibited from physically altering or attaching permanent fixtures that may damage the crane itself, i.e. Welding, drilling and bolting. Additional cost and time are also associated with removing the apparatus prior to returning the crane to the owner and repairing the damage, or the cost associated with removing and reinstalling when transporting a piece of owned equipment.
These past attempts represent a hazard in themselves, as they are typically a fixed pole or other support that will move with the upper crane body with the possibility of striking or impaling an individual.
The crane swing warning system invention as described herein provides a safe, lightweight, portable, and cost-effective method to comply with the Federal Regulations mentioned and more importantly warn individuals against danger. It is not intended to physically barricade anyone from getting to the piece of equipment, as this is almost impossible and is economically prohibitive.
The inventive crane swing warning system has been reviewed by the Director of the Office of Construction and Maritime Compliance Assistance, U.S. Department of Labor, Occupational
Safety and Health Administration, and found to quote "meet Federal OSHA's requirements for barricading the swing radius of a crane's superstructure. "